


《瘾》

by sodablue2086



Category: SPL2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodablue2086/pseuds/sodablue2086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：娱乐圈AU架空，情节一切虚构，请慎入，请勿当真，请不要打扰真人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《瘾》

Max花费了半年的功夫才寻觅到这份合意的杂志社新工作。  
第一天上班，他哼着歌从纸箱里一件件地拿出玩具摆在桌上，抬头看见刚上任的主编迎面走来。  
如果早一分钟知道新上司是Louis，他会抱起箱子从消防通道直接离开。  
再也不回来。  
“Max？”  
高大英俊的男人皱起眉头，身着笔挺的灰色休闲西装，像似来拍杂志封面走错了片场的大明星，也难怪今天公司里全体女性以及少数男性都来得特别早。  
Max移动身体挡住桌上的玩具，面无表情地说，“早。”  
Louis眼神闪动，也只是点点头，神色如常地走开，在众人灼热的注视下进了办公室。  
前男友成为上司的几率有多大？Max决定下班后去买张彩票。

 

然而彩票没有买成，晚上公司聚餐，没一人缺席，因为主编也去。  
Max打算下班趁人不备悄悄离开，却被热情同事直接拉上了车。  
刺身和酒水一样样地摆上来，围满餐桌的男女纷纷拿出手机拍照，Max坐在长桌尽头，一不小心便和那一头的Louis遥遥相望，连忙低下脑袋数起桌上的木纹。  
其实没必要这样尴尬。  
即使他们曾经亲密得形影不离，上同一所大学，住同一间屋子，睡同一张床。  
然而现在已经分手五年，期间断绝一切来往联系，早已是毫不相干的陌生人。

 

饭吃到一半，气氛热闹随意，Louis成为话题中心，他脱掉了西装，衬衣领口的扣子解开两颗，无意间释放一身荷尔蒙，有人没法再矜持，直接问主编是否单身。  
Max心头一紧，又暗自侥幸地想这人从来不公开谈论私事，毕竟交往那些年里，只有在自己面前才会有问必答。  
Louis盯着垂头只顾吃饭的Max，转头冲身边的女孩一笑，“有正在交往的女朋友。”  
声音不大，落在Max耳里仿佛一道惊雷，炸得鼓膜嗡鸣作响，头晕目眩，缓了一会起身去洗手间。

 

冷水浇了一脸也无法冷静下来，Max对自己太失望。  
他有恋人与自己何干？  
就像自己单身多年，和他真是一点关系都没有。

关上水，Max抬眼看见镜子里一张苍白湿润的脸，还有靠在门边面色平静的男人。  
“没想到还能见到你。”  
听不出对方是在庆幸或是抱怨，Max扯了纸巾拭干脸上的水迹，“听说你后来去了国外？”  
“谁告诉你的，”Louis笑了笑，“这些年你去哪了？”  
Max摇头，“我毕业后一直都在这里。”  
Louis沉默了一会，“我也是。”  
僵持下去只会更加难堪，Max正要转身离开，Louis忽然发出一声轻叹，  
“这么多年待在同一个城市，竟然从来没遇见过你。”

低沉磁性的嗓音震得Max心弦颤动，那温柔语气更是让他无比怀念。  
这个人是自己戒不掉的瘾。  
分手后这么久以为终于戒掉，哪知现在复发，难受得撕心裂肺。

“都怪你一直劝酒，现在把人灌醉了。”  
“明明是他自己要喝。”  
男人伏在桌上，任几个女孩摇晃肩膀也一动不动，Louis走过来，“没事，我送他去酒店。”  
把人架起来靠在身上，揽住腰带他去停车场。上车后Louis贴过去为Max系安全带，昏睡不醒的人脸颊酡红，纤长的眼睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖。  
停在十字路口等绿灯时，Louis还是没忍住摸了摸男人的头发，如以前交往时那样，改不掉的习惯。  
似乎是有所感应，Max头顶着Louis掌心蹭了蹭，冒出了几句呓语，声音黏糊又委屈。  
绿灯亮起，Louis决定带人回家，酒店还是太过冷清。

 

将Max安顿在客房，拿了热毛巾为他擦脸，又帮他脱去衣物只剩T恤和底裤，盖好被子，转脸看见Max不知何时醒来，睁着一双乌黑的大眼直直盯着自己，忽然微微一笑，叫了一声学长。  
Louis一怔，接着被握住了手，醉得神志不清的男人坐起来，软软地一头倚靠进他怀里，搂着他脖子在耳边喷洒湿热的呼吸。  
学长你去哪里了。  
学长我很想你。  
学长明天我们不去上课好不好。  
学长……  
语调一声比一声柔情绵长，含着粘腻的鼻音勾得人心里发痒。Louis竭力忽视下腹燃起的一团火，扳着Max肩膀抬起他下巴，迫使对方看着自己。  
“Max。”  
我们已经分手了。  
对着那双无辜又深情的眼睛，Louis根本开不了口。  
好像他从没说过那句我们分手似的。  
那时他们年轻气盛，在一起吵架和做爱的次数差不多，因误会而分手是一时冲动，然而一个骄傲，一个倔强，于是真这么狠心分了手，删掉一切联系方式，再也不相见。

趁Louis愣神的功夫，Max凑过去吻住了他的嘴唇，热情地吮吸，又探进了舌尖撩拨，似乎嫌“恋人”反应冷淡，索性起身坐到Louis胯上，光着两条腿轻微扭动身体，臀部贴着男人大腿来回磨蹭。  
下身顶起了帐篷，Louis无奈又恼火，钳着Max手腕将他从身上拉下来，按在床上，“不要再乱动，否则学长把你赶出去。”  
恐吓起了效果，Max闷闷不乐地躺着，动了动胯部，抱怨道，“学长，好难受。”  
Louis叹了口气，褪下Max的底裤，覆盖在他两腿间硬挺的欲望上。  
“学长……”  
Louis抬手捂住了Max的嘴，另一手握着他饱胀的肉块一通揉捏套弄，沉默地看他两眼泛着水光，在身下动情地低吟，难耐地扭摆腰臀，湿滑的舌尖时不时舔过掌心。  
终于释放出来时，Louis下身也早已硬得发疼，为Max做完清理后，去了趟洗手间，回来时发现Max已经抱着枕头沉沉睡去。

Max很久没有梦见Louis。  
似乎是过去某个假日的午后，两人在床上赤裸交缠，沉溺情欲。  
被男人摁压在身下一次次贯穿，火热的硬物凶狠地顶进来，撞得他腰肢酸麻，破碎的呻吟里染了哭腔，“学长，轻点……”  
Max求饶，却无意识撩拨得Louis动作更加猛烈，最后几乎被操得哭出来。  
高潮后两人粘在一起懒散地接吻，Max手指滑过Louis汗湿的鬓角，被他握住了放到齿间轻轻啃咬。

甜蜜而惬意，也是再也回不去的时光。然而Max醒来时，根本来不及沉浸在感伤的情绪里。  
他发现自己在陌生的屋子里，衣衫不整，更叫人惊恐的是，Louis推门进来，叫他去吃早餐。

Max哪里吃得下去早餐，盘子里的煎蛋快要被他瞪出一个洞来。  
Louis自顾自地吃早餐，“你昨晚喝得不省人事，我带你回来，让你在客房里睡了一晚。”  
“谢谢主编。”  
Louis看他一眼，“不叫学长了？”  
Max僵住，随即心如死灰地想，肯定是自己在做春梦时喊出了声，而且特别大声。  
“你不饿吗？”Louis哪里知道Max内心的波涛汹涌，以为他没有食欲，“这每样都是你爱吃的。”  
Max没有说话，拿起三明治咬掉一角，片刻后开口，“你的女朋友真有口福。”  
“平时很忙，做饭极少。”  
“见面时间不多吗？”  
“不多。”  
“哦，那样可不太好。”Max怀疑自己这句听起来假惺惺。  
“之前的女友便是因为异地……”话说一半，戛然而止，可是已经脱口而出，Louis后悔也来不及，皱眉看着Max默默地将剩下的三明治一股脑塞进嘴里，担心他噎得难受。  
其实Max并没有在意，即使他的前任仍然是这个人，而对方的前任已经不是自己，那又有什么关系？吃饭睡觉谈恋爱，天经地义。  
胸腔闷痛得几乎窒息，都怪他吃得太急了。

 

即使那晚的事Louis一字未提，彼此之间仍然尴尬，Max愈发明显地刻意躲避他，谈论工作从不对视，开会坐在角落里，甚至有次在去泡咖啡的路上相遇，竟然掉头便走。  
被这样当成洪水猛兽，Louis很不是滋味，他站在办公室里，透过窗户看Max和其他同事闲聊，不知讲到什么开心的事，弯起眼睛露出一口白牙，笑得像个小朋友。  
Louis推开门，面无表情地招手，“Max，你过来一下。”  
Max顿时神色僵硬，慢腾腾地站起来，低头拖着步子走过去，像是要上刑场。  
Louis心情忽然变好，之前的阴霾一扫而光。

接下来几天里，Louis常常让Max来办公室里坐一坐，什么也不说，慢条斯理地喝咖啡看稿件，偶尔瞟一眼桌对面的男人，眉头紧蹙板着一张脸，忍气吞声的模样还真有点可爱。  
“稿子没有问题的话，我就先出去了。”  
“等等，”Louis推了推黑色镜框，无视Max流露出近似绝望的神色，“有些地方还要斟酌一下。”

Max不明白Louis为何要这样戏弄自己，对方无疑很享受，而他状况很糟糕。  
Louis工作时认真专注的模样占据了Max的整片脑海，对方思考时手指敲击桌面的次数，他都能背出来。  
那天下雨堵车，Max到公司有些晚，见Louis办公室大门紧闭，窗帘也拉上，听同事八卦才知道Louis的女朋友来找他。  
Max对着空白文档愣愣盯了不知多久，门打开，高跟鞋敲击地面的声音由远至近，急促又响亮，透露着坏心情。  
女人从Max背后经过，留下淡淡的香水味，而他连回头的勇气都没有。

 

“你在写什么？”  
下班后公司里的人几乎走光，突然响起的声音吓得Max手一抖，匆忙关掉写了一半的辞职信，转头看见戴着黑框眼镜的男人在桌边坐下，修长的两腿随意分开，尽管这漫不经心的姿态很帅气，Max仍然注意到他左脸上那道细小的伤口。  
“你脸怎么了？”  
“前几天和女朋友吵架，她动了手，”Louis神情自若，见Max一脸不可置信，也没多说，随手拿起他桌上的玩具，“以前都不知道你喜欢这些，每次都是陪我去买。”  
Max默不作声，刚分手那一年很难熬，有时走在路上想到这个人，就会跑去买一件玩具，当作戒瘾。  
“送我一个？”  
“你自己收藏那么多，还来找我要？”  
“最近陆续又买了一些，不如待会去我家里看看。”  
“……我晚上没空。”  
Louis放下玩具，抬手搭上Max的肩膀，“其实你没必要再这样躲着我。”  
Max侧过身体躲开肩上的手，“我约了人吃饭。”  
“谁啊，”Louis调侃道，“你男朋友？”  
“女朋友。”  
不用抬头也知道Louis脸色有多难看，Max答得平静，内心绽放烟花朵朵。

 

Max哪里有女朋友，否则父母也不会安排这次相亲。  
好在女孩子通情达理，一见面率先表态，顺其自然只当交朋友，一顿饭后两人从餐厅出来，沿着街道散步有说有笑，看起来挺像一对情侣。  
“Max，这么巧。”  
见到熟人，Max目瞪口呆，心想莫非他在跟踪我。  
夜色里的Louis靠在车边，穿着件皮夹克，衬衫领口敞开露出大片古铜色皮肤，眼神阴沉，嘴角带笑，一改杂志主编的斯文扮相，野性危险得令人心跳加速，Max注意到自己的“女友”竟然在发痴。  
“Max这是你的朋友？”妆容精致的女孩眼波流转，理了理头发，“不介绍一下吗？“  
Max冷声道，“改天吧，先打车送你回家。”  
“正好我有空，可以送你们。”  
没等Max拒绝，喜出望外的女孩连声答应，上前想要坐进副驾驶，被Max不着痕迹地挡住去路，只得不情不愿跟他一块上了车后座。  
一路上身旁两人谈笑风生，听得Max刺耳又闹心，郁郁寡欢地对着车窗外发呆，终于受不了扮演一团安静的空气，“今晚你这么闲，不用陪你女朋友？”  
女孩趴在座位上正笑得满面绯红，回头瞪向Max。  
驾驶座里的男人慢悠悠地说，“我早已恢复单身，没有告诉你吗？”  
有人松了一口气，有人惊愕过后陷入沉默。

到达住宅区，女孩下车前凑到Max耳边叮嘱一定把这位朋友电话发给她。  
好啊，顺便在短信里善意提醒一句这位朋友是我前任。  
充满恶意的念头冒出来，吓了Max一跳，这时车后门打开，Louis坐了进来，Max预感不妙地往后靠了靠。  
狭小黑暗的空间里，男人的眼睛有些冷，“刚刚是怎么回事，你们在交往了？”  
“关你什么事，”Max别过脸，不服气地低声嘟囔，“就算你是我上司，我也没必要和你分享个人隐私。”  
Louis轻笑，贴过去将Max困在双臂间，暧昧的距离迫使男人不得不仰起脸，仿佛在索吻。  
“那晚醉酒后在床上缠着我不放的人，现在来和我谈隐私？”  
“你在胡说什么?”  
Max睁大双眼，下一刻被人堵住了唇，贪婪地吸吮，粗暴地啃咬，恨不能将他吃进肚里。Max被摁住钉在椅背上，吻得唇舌痛麻一片，抬手想推开身上的男人，又不自觉抱住了对方肩膀。  
半晌后Louis松开怀里的Max，看他嘴唇红肿湿润，胸口起伏不定，手放在他胯上，隔着牛仔裤轻易感受到那半勃的物件，戏谑道，“不喜欢就趁早分手，不要耽误人家。”  
“你松手。”Max涨红了脸，想扭动挣脱，但要害被人握在手里坏心眼地抚摸揉动，也动弹不得，任由对方的手解开皮带探了进去，他咬紧嘴唇，靠在椅背上难为情地转过脸，希望快点解脱。  
然而Louis没打算让Max好过，手在他胯下不重不轻地揉弄，又偏头吻上Max的颈侧，皮肉光滑紧绷，散发着对方温热诱人的气味，便忍不住由舔吻变成啃咬，情动时甚至用了点力。  
Max吃痛地呻吟出声，却莫名兴奋地收紧下腹，攥住了Louis的手腕射出来。  
还没来得及从余韵中回过神，Max被按下身体趴在座位上，牛仔裤连着内裤被拉下来，他惊惶得回头往后看去，脱口而出，“学长。”  
Louis一顿，俯身吻了吻Max的额角，“不要担心。”  
即使临近深夜，车隐藏在树荫的阴影里，Max仍然心惊胆战，沾满润滑液的手指顶进后穴时，身体又紧又僵，生怕车外有人经过。Louis咬着他耳朵温柔地安抚，耐心扩张，恋人般的宠溺令Max想起两人第一次做的光景，眼睛泛起湿意，“学长，可以进来了。”  
阴茎埋进湿热的体内，被紧裹的感受美妙销魂得叫人发狂，Louis眉头紧锁，动作缓慢而克制，偶尔听见Max不小心溢出的低吟，却无法看见他的脸，于是慢慢退出来，将不知所措的男人抱起来放在身上。  
“学长……”Max揽紧Louis的脖子，被对方托住了后臀缓缓地身体下沉，直到被臀部里那根粗大的硬物牢牢钉在了Louis身上。  
四目交接，下一秒便急切吻到一块，缠紧彼此的身体激烈律动，车外夜深人静，车内春光旖旎。  
情事结束后，Louis燃了一根烟，吸了几口，递到靠着自己肩上的Max唇边。  
Max张嘴咬住，拿下来夹在手里，“学长，当初是你先说的要和我交往。”  
“当然是我。”  
本来彼此间没有任何交集，那个夏天在学校图书馆的书架边相遇，Louis帮Max拿下一本他够不着的书，随后一起去吃饭、上自习。心照不宣地约会了几周后，两人开始同居。  
“后来也是你提出的分手。”  
旧事重提，Louis无奈地抬手挠Max的下巴，“一时的气话，后来我道歉那么多次，在你宿舍楼下等了一夜你都不肯和好。”  
Max冷哼一声，挪开身体，板着脸靠进车内的角落里。  
“总归是我不好，对不起，”Louis握住Max的一只手，“ 这次等你想好了，我们再开始。”

 

次日上班，Max一如既往地专心工作，只是不再参与同事间一切八卦闲聊，表情严肃冷漠地对着电脑赶稿，桌边摆了一个请勿打扰的告示牌。  
同事们见到Max这副生人勿进的模样，纷纷担忧地问他家中是否出了事。  
Max头也不抬，手指在键盘上灵活翻飞，“晚上有事，不能加班。 ”  
下班时Max如愿以偿，及时交了稿，嘴角开心地上扬，一路哼着歌去自己上司的办公室，站在门外收起笑容，礼貌地敲几下再推门进去。  
戴着黑框眼镜的男人瞥了Max一眼，“稿件我收到了。”  
Max点点头，小心翼翼地问，“主编，你今天加班吗？”  
Louis从电脑屏幕移开视线，打量了Max一会，“你有什么事？”  
客套疏离的语气令Max紧张不安，慢吞吞地走上前，声音细若蚊吟，“学长，今晚可不可以去你家……看看你的玩具收藏。”  
Louis拿掉眼镜，“哦，你女朋友不介意？”  
Max抬起头，瞪圆了眼睛，“学长。”  
再逗弄下去只怕真要生气，Louis笑着起身将人拉过来，飞快吻了一下，“乖，当然可以。”

 

END


End file.
